


SANS!!! On Ice - Version 1.0., Version of Sinful 2.0 Coming Soon

by sinsynesans



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Burgerpants is a reporter, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Implied Alphyne - Freeform, Implied Soriel, M/M, Other, Paps is Victor lel, SO TECHNICALLY NO INCEST LEL, SOItale, Sans On Ice-tale, Sans is Yuuri, THEY"RE NOT BROTHERS HERE, UF Sans is Yurio, Ugh, Won't add more since it's spoilery, Yuri on Ice AU, gay skeletons, silly shiznit, sue me, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsynesans/pseuds/sinsynesans
Summary: Over the years, he never failed to surprise me. Ever since I first saw him skate, until the last, there’s been an unending chain of one surprise after another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A silly au idea I made because I can't get enough of gay skeletons and gay figure skaters sooooo here's this shiznit I made XD
> 
> Enjoy my shiz, peeps! Comments and Kudos are appreciated, but let me know what'cha think... Of this.
> 
> *Cue HISTORY MAKER*

Okay so I'm rewriting this whole thing. I've had a few ideas and decided to incorporate sin into the scene, so I'mma go change a lot of stuff in this. I'm keeping up this one as a reminder that I started this little AU. ;u;

Plus, there was a lot of schoolwork and personal issues, I had to cope up before I literally lose it though. Yes, my self-esteem is very fragile, and I tend to lose my motivation very, very easily and quickly. 

 

Forgive me if it sucked, but the new one won't, at least! 

 

Thank you if have read this!

**Author's Note:**

> I have some doodles I made at my Tumblr:
> 
> http://sinsyne-sans.tumblr.com/post/157517898676/stay-close-to-me-okay-so-i-chose-pap-to-be
> 
> http://sinsyne-sans.tumblr.com/post/157455617236/such-eros-okay-so-im-working-on-this


End file.
